This application relates to high pressure gas systems.
Hydrogen gas carries energy and can be used, e.g., in a fuel cell, to make electricity. Hydrogen gas can be generated in various ways. For example, water can be electrolyzed into oxygen and hydrogen using a so-called Hofmann voltammeter. However, to effectively use the generated hydrogen gas, particularly for off-line use, the generated hydrogen gas from the Hofmann voltammeter needs to be stored. Such off-line use, e.g., is for use at a time and/or location different from when/where the hydrogen was generated. Generally, to store the hydrogen gas it is desired to store it at a high density. However, to store hydrogen gas at a high density requires compression of the gas to a high pressure, e.g., up to several thousand pounds per square inch (psi). To achieve the desired hydrogen density, multi-stage compression is used to provide the high pressure compression by using, e.g., a hydraulic ram, in an oil-free and clean manner.